Jaxter (Goldiefishh)
A man shrieks in pain Crying to the universe. Panic is abrupt. Category:Original Characters Into this World The whispers of two wolves' shimmered in the air, their billowing breath mingling in the cold. Their eyes, mild and concerned, were fixed upon a slow moving river, and their bodies glowed with an unearthly blue luminescence. With more urgency, the level of their voices increased. A little brown dog flattened her ears, looking over at the other with a wave of the tail. In the water was the reflection of two figures, both red pelted wolves dancing about. The scene quickly changed, and the smaller wolf was sobbing into the others fur. Once the figures faded they quickly reappeared, first the smaller mahogany wolf, churning helplessly in turbulent water, then the larger one, who rescued her from her demise. Watching quietly, the black hound shook his head, and they both rose to their feet. They walked away from the river in silence, the greater dog taking lead. Light paws skipped after the huge black monolith excitedly. "I really think we should, Brutus." He stopped, looking over his shoulder at the little brindle dog. Their translucent figures lingered, standing utterly still for only a few moments. "Everyone deserves a family." As she spoke, he turned back around without speaking. "We'll see.." Brutus grumbled as he continued along the path. "Oku?" The ancient alpha barked. "Yes?" She responded quietly. "Take me to her." In another part of the forest, a wolf howled in distress, her belly swollen, and her legs tired. She ventured dutifully, her worried eyes searching for a safe place to bear her pups. Weakened by physical exertion and hunger, she gave up looking for a cave, and instead found shelter underneath a large bush. She cried, pain searing through her body as her stomach quivered. "Come on, Brutus!" Oku yelled, realizing that the female dog wouldn't be able to hear her voice due to her being a spirit. "Its not like we can tell her what to do. She doesn't believe in spirit-dogs." Solitaire ambled over to Oku, who was waiting beside a beech tree. "They're right over there." She lead the brute to the bush where the canine lay, and lowered her head. "You have to decide now, Brutus." With a growl, the atramentous brute scratched at the ground. "You cant rush me!" Oku frowned, shaking her head. "I'm not the one rushing you. If you don't hurry, they will probably die! You have to do it now!" Brutus closed his eyes, his ears flattening against his broad cranium. Focusing his energy into the conjuring of life, the blue aura surrounding him brightened. He sat down, crossing his front legs and placing his paws one on top of the other. Slowly, he lifted his paw, and a small, flickering light appeared between them. "Brutus," Oku barked as the female dog howled in pain. "I'm trying!" The glowing ball blazed brighter as the moments passed, seeming to make a buzzing sound as it got larger. Energy pulsed through his body as he created the destiny of the dog's pup. As the she was born, Solitaire passed the energy to her. The light that he held passed through his own paw, and into her tiny body, an electrifying shock jolting through Brutus's body. To the spirit dogs, the pup glowed. She squirmed as the mother cur cleaned her coat. When she had finished, the pups dried coat revealed beautiful pale red fur. Dawn's light cascaded over the forest with warm sunlight. The mother dog howled more in agony while Brutus restarted the process, his eyes burning with determination as he created another shining ball. As the second pup was born, her mother roared in pain. Brutus passed the light to the black pup, her ear twitching as she absorbed the energy. Brutus winced as the transaction was finished. "You're welcome, little ones." He lapped at their fur, light radiating from the tiny, bean shaped creatures as his tongue rasped over their bodies. "We will protect you. Always." Brutus whispered. Oku was standing by, smiling in relief. "Do you think we should wait here with them?" The dark wolf shook his head slowly. "No. We will stay for a while, but they will be fine now. Our descendants will find them, safe and sound." As soon as the fatigued mother had finished cleaning the second pup's fur, Brutus nodded, and the two, unearthly canines left. "You did a good job, Brutus." Moments later, Oku glanced back towards the mother, who had risen from her makeshift nest. Her eyes were dripping with tears, which ran down her muzzle as she nudged her newborn pups close to eachother. "Goodbye, my loves. Your mother will miss you, always." She sobbed, turning to leave. "I would have named you, but it would be pointless." Her legs trembled and her eyes were dim as she sauntered away from her offspring. "Goodbye," she whispered. "Brutus, she's leaving." He looked over, following the brown dame's line of sight. "Should we follow her?" Brutus asked. Oku shrugged her shoulders, looking warmly at the exhausted, rogue canine. "We've already done all that we can." The spirit dogs followed the unknown canine, who had not even known of their presence. For a mile she walked, until the cur dropped to the ground. Dust clouded around her body and covered her dark, red coat until her eyes closed, day destroying the darkness of night as she passed away. The glowing dogs sat down beside her. "She has no idea what she gave to this world," Oku whispered to Brutus. "There's a little boy in Odious who wishes for a family, and she's just perfect for him." The Way of the Voice Information Beautiful mahogany colored fur, brown tint streaks, and a cream white undercoat gives Jaxter excellent cover in the fall when the leaves are changing. Her eyes are a warm honey yellow, with a small, narrow snout. She possesses sharp teeth, although she doesn't use them to harm, and long, soft fur. A long tail helps her to keep her balance when she run since her short legs don't do the best trick. Tiny paw prints are found where-ever she treads. Her scent is that of the ocean and apples. She enjoys the company of her friends, family, and her pack-mates. She has several prophetic dreams, some rather insignificant, others incredibly important. These dreams often frighten her, although she is taught about her voice during some of them. She loves sorting herbs, and her sense of smell and hearing are very acute. The most important thing about her is her belief in spirit dogs, because they planned most aspects of her life. Likes: - Sleeping - Autumn weather - Spending time with Alec - Spending time with her friends in general - People-watching - Singing and making music - Healing, studying herbs and remedies - Chicken Dislikes: - Scorching heat - Muddy weather - Being alone - Water - Thunder and lightning - Seeing people experience a seizure of any type - Masses of people - Being sticky or stinky - Being separated from everyone - Violence FAMILY Mother-Figure - Tori - Deceased (Biological mother is unknown.) Sister - Lynn FRIENDS Best Friend - Alec Tchono Xero Bermuda Maisie Aria Ethan Aleera Eclipse all of HOO.